twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Stephenie Meyer playlists
Stephenie Meyer created a playlist of music that she listened to when writing each book in the series. Twilight The Twilight playlist at Stephenie Meyer's website. # "Why Does it Always Rain on Me?" — Travis # "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" edit — My Chemical Romance # "Creep" edit — Radiohead # "In My Place" — Coldplay # "By Myself" — Linkin Park # "Dreaming" — OMD # "Please Forgive Me" — David Gray # "Here With Me" — Dido # "With You" remix — Linkin Park # "Time is Running Out" — Muse # "Dreams" — The Cranberries # "Tremble for My Beloved" — Collective Soul # "Lullaby (Goodnight, My Angel)" — Billy Joel New Moon The New Moon playlist at Stephenie Meyer's website. Bella's Perspective # "Do you realize?" - The Flaming Lips # "Papercut" - Linkin Park # "Hyper Music" - Muse # "Apocalypse Please" - Muse # "Time Stands Still" - The All-American Rejects # "Empty Room" - Marjorie Fair # "Unwell" - Matchbox Twenty # "Pain" - Jimmy Eat World # "Ride" - The Vines # "Blueside" - Rooney # "Over My Head (Cable Car)" - The Fray # "Going Under" - Evanescence # "Tautou" - Brand New # "Be My Escape" - Relient K # "Ya Mamma" - Fatboy Slim # "Stare" - Marjorie Fair # "Memory" - Sugarcult # "The Truth About Heaven" - Armor For Sleep Edward's Perspective # "Sing For Absolution" - Muse # "D.O.A." - Foo Fighters # "The Scientist" - Coldplay # "Sound of Pulling Heaven Down" - Blue October Jacob's Perspective # "Fix You" - Coldplay # "Never Let You Down" - Verve Pipe Eclipse The Eclipse playlist at Stephenie Meyer's website. # "Mexican Standoff" — Elbow # "Hamburg Song" — Keane # "Clocks" — Coldplay # "The Small Print" — Muse # "Stab My Back" — The All-American Rejects # "Mr. Brightside" — The Killers # 'Newborn" — Muse # "Love Me Like You" — The Magic Numbers # "Vindicated" — Dashboard Confessional # "Hysteria" — Muse # "Uninvited" — Alanis Morissette # "Yes Please" — Muse # "Infra-Red" — Placebo # "The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot" — Brand New # "Luv" — Travis # "Blackout" — Muse # "It's A Disaster" — Ok Go # "This Is How I Disappear" — My Chemical Romance # "Sleep" — My Chemical Romance # "Falling Away With You" — Muse # "Accident & Emergency" — Patrick Wolf # "The Well and the Lighthouse" — Arcade Fire Breaking Dawn The Breaking Dawn playlist: Book I #Beach Boys — "Wouldn't It Be Nice" #Billy Idol — "White Wedding" #INXS — "Never Tear Us Apart" #Muse — "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" #Blue October — "Congratulations" #Plain White T's — "Take Me Away" #Jack's Mannequin — "Dark Blue" # Coldplay — "No More Keeping My Feet on the Ground" #Fuel — "Hemorrhage" Book II #Nine Inch Nails — "Down In It" #Aerosmith — "What it Takes" #Incubus — "Earth to Bella (part 1)" #Interpol — "No I in Threesome" #Korn — "Twisted Transistor" # TV on the Radio — "Wolf Like Me" #My Chemical Romance — "The Sharpest Lives" #Motion City Soundtrack — "Point of Extinction" #R.E.M. — "Accelerate" #Blue October — "My Never" (song not released until March 2009) #Jimmy Gnecco — "Someone to Die For" Book III #The Smashing Pumpkins — "Today" #Right Said Fred — "I'm Too Sexy" #Jimmy Eat World — "Chase this Light" #Jackie Wilson — "Your Love is Lifting Me Higher" #Linkin Park — "Pts. Of Athrty" # 3 Doors Down — "Duck and Run" #Simon and Garfunkel — "Hazy Shade of Winter" #Death Cab for Cutie — "I Will Follow You Into the Dark" #Muse — "Intro Absolution" #Muse — "Take A Bow" #Muse — "Assassin" #Ok Go — "Invincible" #Travis — "Safe" #Arcade Fire — "No Cars Go" ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner playlist: #"Yes Please" - Muse #"Heads Will Roll" - Yeah Yeah Yeahs #"Midnight and I" - White Rabbits #"Now We Can See" - The Thermals #"Falling In" - Ha Ha Tonka #"Rocking Horse" - The Dead Weather #"New Noise" - Refused #"What If We Could" - Blue October #"The Royal We" - Silversun Pickups #"Count Me Out" - Meese #"Blindness" - Metric #"Set the Sails" - Dan Mangan Category:Music